King Bob-Omb VS Demoman
King Bob-Omb VS Demoman is a What-if death battle by FireMaxPyro. It pits King Bob-Omb from the Super Mario Bros series against Demoman from Team Fortress 2. Description: It's the battle of bombs! Which black expert bomber who is part of a war will blow the other to oblivion? Will King Bob-Omb keep his title or will Demoman be crowned the new king of bombs? Team Fortress 2 VS Super Mario Bros! Interlude BoomStick: Explosions! The #1 way to destroy everything and everyone in your way. Wiz: And these two are experts in the demolition field. King Bob-Omb the giant living bomb who is well... the King of Bob-Ombs. BoomStick: And Demoman, Team Fortress 2's drunken demolitionist. He's Wiz and I'm BoomStick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. King Bob-Omb Wiz: In the land of Bob-Omb Battlefield, a war is raging between the red Bob-ombs and black Bob-ombs. These sentient, living bombs set cannons all over, ready to fire. BoomStick: Why are these little wind-up toys fighting? Well, like any war there's always someone controlling things from up top. Wiz: In this case literally. At the top of the Battlefield's mountain is the king of Bob-Ombs... King Bob-Omb. BoomStick: Unlike his little wind-up toy subjects King Bob-Omb is giant, actually has arms, doesn't have a wind-up key on his back, and is rocking a golden crown and manly mustache. Wiz: And ever since his quite pathetic and easy defeat at the hands of Mario in Super Mario 64, King Bob-Omb has become much stronger and has learned his lesson by upgrading his arsenal by using his Bob-mob minions at his disposal. BoomStick: Small bombs, big bombs, he's got bombs! His Bob-mobs vastly vary in size. The Bob-mob can be smaller than a grenade or bigger than a person. The bigger the bob-mob the bigger the explosion. Plus, he's got red Bob-mobs which hone in on enemies. And he has large red regular bombs which he can throw, kick, and head butt at foes. Foes can hit it back and forth as King Bob-Omb can too, it doubles as a deadly game of pong. When it does directly successfully strike, it does massive damage upon hit. Wiz: He's also strong enough to lift his foes and throw them. Plus, King Bob-Omb is quite durable. He's able to take quite a lot of damage from Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario simaltaneoulsy before finally being defeated. Plus, if King Bob-Omb is in peril in battle and knows he is going to die, he can self-destruct as a last ditch-effort to attempt to destroy his enemy too. This explosion covers a large radius capable of destroying the top of a mountain, considering King Bob-Omb's size this i'snt surprising. BoomStick: Though, King Bob-Omb's size also gives his fatal flaw... HE IS SO FUCKING SLOW!!!! It would take his fatass an entire day to walk to the top of the mountain he lives on. Wiz: Yes, but he does somehow have the ability to make extreme high jumps. BoomStick: What?! How the hell does that work? His weight slows down his walking but not his jumping? Wiz: Nintendo logic BoomStick. Anyway, King Bob-Omb also takes high pride in his mustache which causes him to underestimate opponents who don't have a mustache or if they have one that he deems inferior to his. BoomStick: It is an awesome mustache. Wiz: King Bob-Omb may not be the most fearsome King in the Mushroom Kingdom but he stays true to his title. (King Bob-Omb: I can't lose to these puny brats! I'm a King, I have a mustache! Oh, wait so do they. Demoman Wiz: His real name is Tavish Finnegan DeGroot and he is from Ullapool, Scotland. Yes, he is scottish and black. BoomStick: Ever since childhood he was always fascinated with explosives. So much so that he even learned how to create bombs by himself when he was just a little kid. But while his skill with bombs grew his number of parents shrunk to 0 and his total number of eyes to 1. You see, there is a tradition among Demomen kind that their parents must abandon them at birth until the kid hones their skills in the bombing trade. Tavish was adopted BUT his terrible plan to try and kill the Lochness Monster caused the deaths of his adoptive parents when he was just 6 years old leaving him an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens. Wiz: Fortuantely, he was then raised in Crypt Grammar the school for Orphans where his bomb training continued. BoomStick: As for only having 1 eye? Well, you see one day his father told him to go the library to get a book but Tavish picked up the Bombomicon a magical and evil book that attempted to possess him but fortunately a wizard named Merasmus saved him casting a spell on the book to destroy it but it still managed to steal Demoman's left eye and possessed it turning it into the giant floating eyeball monster Monoculus. Wiz: ... That's just really weird. Anyway, word of Tavish's proficiency with explosives spread, and it was not long before Crypt Grammar Elementary received two visitors; his real parents, who lovingly explained that all Demomen are abandoned at birth until their skills manifest themselves, a long-standing, cruel, and wholly unnecessary tradition among the Highland Demolition Men. His unhappy childhood had ended, but his training had just begun. BoomStick: Soon enough, as an adult Tavish found himself a job as 1 of the 9 mercenaries of Mann Co's RED AND BLU corporations fighting in a war for lands. Along with his new teammates Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, and Spy. Tavish took the name Demoman as the team's demolition expert and... an extreme alcoholic. He's always drunk, he's awesome! ''' Wiz: Demoman's main weapon is his grenade launcher, but it shoots grenades that are very different from real life regular grenades. They're much smaller and have a much smaller explosion. However, they are able to bounce off surfaces and explode instantly upon contact with an enemy. '''BoomStick: But what's way better is his sticky-bomb launcher which launches small spiky mini-bombs that can be attached to any surface. Demoman can click a button on his sticky-bomb launcher to detonate them at anytime and when they explode on ya you'll be blasted bloody pieces Wiz: Demoman also wields the loose cannon, a cannonball launcher that launches explosive cannonball bombs. Plus, it has 20% faster projectile speed and strong knock back force. BoomStick: And he's got the Ullapool caber a large stick that when Demoman successfully swings on an enemy it explodes causing severe damage to them but to Demoman too. Plus, it breaks after one hit becoming a regular stick that won't explode anymore. Wiz: A sober man would just throw it at them. BoomStick: True, and Demoman also has the Sticky jumper. It has + 200% maximum ammo. It is a sticky bomb launcher that shoots out non-spiky/non-lethal stickybombs that do no damage. What do they do then? Demoman detonates them on himself to send himself flying sky high into the air like a badass!!! Wiz: But Demoman is more than just a bomber. He also wields many swords that he is also proficient at using, so skilled that he is called DemoKnight when wielding one. BoomStick: And when he gets ya he'll cut your head clean off! He has many swords but Demo's best sword is the eyelander, a badass long knight sword stained with blood. It's canonically his strongest sword considering he chopped off the head of a statue with it before. How is it that strong? It's a haunted ghost sword that's why! BoomStick: But to be a true knight this sword also comes with a shield of his choice. Each one of these shields not only provide defense but also give Demoman a charge meter that when filled fully allows him to charge at opponents at a super fast speed instantly decapitating them if he manages to hit them with his sword while swinging. This can also be good for a simple speed boost or quick escape. BoomStick: The charge n targe shield gives him +50% resistance to fire damage immune to being set on fire or burned but is still hurt by fire and it gives him +30% resistance to explosive damage. Wiz: The Splendid Screen gives him +20% resistance to fire damage. +20% resistance to explosive damage, +70% more charge impact damage, and +50% charge recharge rate. Wiz: Lastly and finally Demoman also has equipment like the bootlegger shoes which increase his speed by +10%. BoomStick: Wow, an eyepatch and those shoes? Now, he's really a pirate. Anyway, lastly is the base jumper which is just a parachute. Wiz: The Demoman with his skills and weaponry is undoubtedly very threatening. He has accomplished some great things. BoomStick: Yeah like blowing an entire BLU team to bloody bits with one stickybomb trap, chopping off the head of a statue with his eyelander, survived his eye being possessed by the bombinonocon, durable enough to survive getting hit by 3 rockets after he already had been suffering a head wound, broken arm, and being in a wheelchair, durable enough to survive getting moonshine syringes strong enough to melt barrels injected into his bloodstream, fast enough to outrun large explosions and fast enough to keep up with the team's fastet member the Scout while Demo was in a wheelchair. Also, when he was just a little kid he created bombs all by himself. Plus, he's just as much of a master swordsman as he is a master bomber. Wiz: However, he does still have his weakness which is that he is severely addicted to alcohol. I mean really severely, he is drunk almost 24/7 which can distract him and can hinder his intelligence. BoomStick: Eh, who cares?! It doesn't stop him from being a badass. He's black, loves bombs, and is drunk 24/7... I love him! ( In Meet the Demoman, the BLU team is running through a tunnel towards RED Demoman as he sets sticky-bombs all over the walls and detonates them on every single one of them blasting them all to bloody pieces that fall all around Demoman.) Demoman: They're going to have to glue you back together... IN HELL!!!!!!! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. BoomStick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle The RED team are celebrating a victory over the BLU team which was thanks to a clever stickybomb trap by Demoman. Meanwhile, in the RED team's base at Turbine the RED Demoman and Engineer are standing in the Intel room next to Engineer's sentry gun. The Demoman is setting up dozens of sticky-jumper bombs in front of himself ready to blast off somewhere. Engineer: Boy, you've had a lot of stupid ideas but this is insane. We need you sonny. Are you really leaving us to go to this Bob-Omb Battlefield place you've been speaking of? How much have you been drinking today?! '' As soon as he says that, Demoman is still drinking and finishes an entire bottle of alcohol and throws it away into a nearby pile of hundreds of other empty bottles that he drank. ''Demoman: Aye, I don't have to listen to you. I about to be with me own kind. Kablooie! Demoman activates the sticky-jumper bombs blasting himself through the roof sending him flying high in the sky. Engineer face-palms. Engineer: What an idiot. Demoman is soaring high in the sky as he soon reaches an unfamiliar area, the Mushroom Kingdom. Demoman suddenly unexpectedly starts falling down and falls into a warp pipe which transports him into a new area. He jumps out and reads a nearby sign to see that he is in Bob-Omb Battlefield. Demoman cheers as he looks around seeing a field with fighting between red bob-mobs and black bob-mobs with many explosions. It's a beautiful sight for him. Suddenly he is tapped on the back by someone. He turns around and looks down seeing a small little red-Bob omb at his feet. Red Bob-omb: Are you here to help us sir? Demoman is confused but then looks at his own red clothing and looks at the red bob-omb and understands that the red Bob-mob thinks he is on his team. Demoman: ...Uh... yes! Me will help you. Demoman charges into action and starts blowing up and destroying the black bob-ombs with grenades. The red bob-ombs cheer when they see Demoman doing this. However, from up top of the battlefield's mountain the large King of Bob-Ombs, King Bob-Omb sees this and is enraged by this interference. King Bob-Omb orders his troops to put Demoman in a cannon and shoot him up to King Bob-Omb on a floating platform. The remaining black Bob-ombs grab Demoman and stuff him in a cannon. They then blast him off upwards to the platform as he screams and then lands there. Demoman stands up as King Bob-Omb lands in front of him. There is also a nearby unconscious Mario who presumably had been defeated somehow. King Bob-Omb: Who are you and how dare you intrude on my bob-omb war! Leave now or be blown up! Demoman: Ye don't scare me! I will blow YOU up! '' King Bob-Omb laughs. ''King Bob-Omb: A puny pirate fool like you with a weak mustache is gonna beat me?! HA, you don't know who you're messing with. I'm the King of Bob-Ombs, King Bob-Omb! Demoman: I be the best at bombs fatso. '' ''King Bob-Omb: FATSO?! That's it! You've done it now. Prepare to be obliterated! King Bob-Omb walks towards Demoman while Demoman lifts up his grenade launcher. Demoman shoots 3 grenades hitting King Bob-Omb in the face exploding on him but despite slightly doing some damage he did not flinch or get knocked back at all much to Demoman's surprise. King Bob-Omb was now directly in front of Demoman and picked him up. King Bob-Omb: Bye you little punk! King Bob-Omb tossed Demoman upwards in the air and then when Demoman was falling back down while still in mid-air, King Bob-Omb kicked Demoman hard in the back with his large shoe punting Demoman off the platform area descending downwards towards the far below ground. King Bob-Omb: Well, that was easy. '' However, while in mid-air Demoman activated the base jumper parachute safely descending downwards. When Demoman lands he sets sticky-jumper bombs and blasts himself back up to the platform in front of King Bob-Omb once more much to King Bob-Omb's surprise having seen the whole thing. ''Demoman: Nice try! '' ''King Bob-Omb: What?! Grr... you're going to be annoying to fight like Mario. Demoman smiles as he continues shooting grenades but King Bob-Omb retaliates by throwing some Bob-ombs he had stored in his gloves. The grenades and Bob-ombs hit each other exploding upon impact. King Bob-Omb starts walking towards Demoman while throwing more Bob-ombs but Demoman then gets the advantage by starting to run circles around King Bob-Omb while shooting him rapidly with grenades hitting him repeatedly exploding on him while King Bob-Omb's Bob-ombs kept missing Demoman due to King Bob-omb being too slow to keep track of Demoman. King Bob-Omb gets annoyed and takes out red-homing Bob-ombs that start to chase Demoman. Demoman puts on the bootlegger shoes to increase his speed to run away as King Bob-omb continues to throw more red-homing Bob-ombs. However, Demoman then turns around taking out the loose cannon shooting a cannonball bomb shoots that hits through all of the red-Bob omb's destroying them and hitting King Bob-Omb in the face exploding on him. Demoman shoots more as King Bob-Omb is repeatedly pelted with cannonball bomb explosions to the face. King Bob-Omb: Get a load of this! '' King Bob-Omb takes out a large red regular bomb and rolls it at Demoman. Demoman takes out the eyelander and smacks it back at King Bob-Omb but King Bob-Omb kicks it back at Demoman. This goes back and forth for about 30 seconds until King Bob-Omb punches the bomb so hard it goes flying at Demoman at a super fast speed. Demoman quickly takes out his two shields the splendid screen and charge n targe. He holds the shields in front of him as the bomb hits and explodes on him. Demoman gets knocked back far falling off the ledge injured and bleeding a little but the combined shields reduced the damage by 50%. Once more while in mid-air Demoman took out the base jumper parachute to descend down safely. However, King Bob-Omb throws some bob-ombs down towards the descending Demoman but they miss as Demoman activates the charge on the eyelander rushing upwards towards King Bob-Omb and slashing him in the face. This really pisses King Bob-Omb off because it slices off half of his mustache. King Bob-Omb's black body turns red in anger. ''Demoman: ...Oops... AAH! King Bob-Omb angrily picks up Demoman. King Bob-Omb: MY MUSTACHE! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MUSTACHE!!! YOU LITTLE PUNK! '' While holding him in his grip, King Bob-Omb starts repeatedly punching Demoman in the face giving him a black eye. King Bob-Omb then tries to rip his head off but Demoman quickly takes out the Ullapool caber smacking King Bob-Omb in the face causing an explosion which blasts Demoman up in the air out of his grip. Now very injured Demoman descends down with the base jumper landing several feet behind. King Bob-Omb turns around more pissed off than ever. ''King Bob-Omb: That's it! Time for the heavy artillery! '' King Bob-Omb takes out some giant Bob-Ombs throwing them on the field setting them all around Demoman trapping him within. The fuse on each Bob-omb starts getting shorter and shorter. King Bob-Omb laughs thinking he's got him now. ''King Bob-Omb: Game over! You're trapped! Demoman: So are you. '' ''King Bob-Omb: Huh?! '' King Bob-Omb looks around himself now noticing that Demoman had just finished setting sticky-bombs all around him. Meanwhile, Demoman also had finished setting sticky jumper bombs below his feet about to escape the Bob-omb's. ''Demoman: See ya later fool! '' Demoman detonates all of the sticky-bombs and sticky-jumper bombs jumping into the air escaping the giant lethal Bob-omb's just as they explode but at the same time King Bob-Omb jumps high in the air escaping Demoman's sticky-bombs right before they explode. The platform they were once standing on gets completely destroyed by all the explosions. While both high in the air, Demoman charges towards King Bob-Omb with the eyelander full charge but this time he aims for his right arm and slices it off as King Bob-Omb screams in pain. Demoman clings onto King Bob-Omb and takes a swing with his sword at his left arm attempting to slice it off too but just in time King Bob-Omb grabs Demoman stopping him and shoves a Bob-omb in his face which explodes on him knocking him far back. King Bob-Omb lands on the battlefield's terrain as Demoman descends with the base jumper and lands too. ''King Bob-Omb: You slice my mustache in half and now you slice off my arm?! You trying to make yourself feel better about your one eye? Demoman: That tears it! Demoman runs around King Bob-Omb setting sticky-bombs on him rapidly. King Bob-Omb tried his best with his one arm to take off and throw away as many sticky-bombs as he can but for every few he manages to pull off in time another few detonate on him. While King Bob-Omb seems distracted, Demoman looks at King Bob-Omb's remaining arm and attempts a charge with his sword at it but King Bob-Omb sees this and kicks Demoman back. King Bob-Omb: Nice try! King Bob-Omb then gets on the offensive by throwing 3 large red regular bombs at Demoman. Demoman then thinks of something clever. Demoman sets sticky-bombs on each large red bomb as they are coming towards him then smacks them back at King Bob-Omb. As King Bob-Omb is preparing a punch to send the first one back, the sticky-bombs on it explode on him catching him off guard as the full bomb hits and explodes on him too as the same thing happens with the other two. Feeling damaged, King Bob-Omb groans in pain as Demoman quickly charges at him with the eyelander slicing off his remaining arm as he screams in pain. Demoman: HA! Time to die! '' Demoman then starts rapidly setting sticky-bombs all over King Bob-Omb so much that he is soon completely covered in them. ''King Bob-Omb: NO! I can't lose to this puny brat! I'm a King, I have a mustache! Well, half of one now. Demoman: Sayonara! Demoman detonates all of the sticky-bombs destroying King Bob-Omb causing a very large explosion that causes Demoman to scream as a large part of the field area is destroyed. All that is seen is smoke, smoke that the entire area is covered in and then... the smoke clears showing the top of the mountain and out comes Demoman holding the sticky jumper in one hand and King Bob-Omb's crown in the other. Demoman puts on the crown and shouts out to all the Bob-Ombs... Demoman: I AM YOUR NEW KING! K.0! King Demoman while drinking a bottle of alcohol is being carried to his new throne by the Bob-ombs. Results BoomStick: YEAH! All hail King Demoman! ''' Wiz: King Bob-Omb had the advantages in physical strength, durability, and a more destructive arsenal but Demoman's far superior speed, much more versatile Arsenal, intelligence, skill, and experience was enough to pull through in the end. '''BoomStick: King Bob-Omb's slowness really was his biggest downfall. While his weapons held more explosive power it was too hard for him to get enough hits in when Demoman's speed and arsenal versatility outmaneuvers him by a long shot. Wiz: Demoman also has a lot more skill with bombs due to training with them his entire life not to mention his mastery in swordsmanship as well and keep in mind the eyelander is also no ordinary sword. As such Demoman is very tactical in both these skill sets so he was able to form a strategy while King Bob-Omb's doesn't use any strategy and has no notable real skill at his trade, he simply just has the materials necessary. BoomStick: Plus, Demoman has way more experience killing as it's what he does on a regular basis but it's not only against other humans. Demoman also has plenty of experience fighting and defeating foes much bigger, stronger, and more durable than himself such as the giant armed rapid-fire robots in MVM. That being said, King Bob-Omb is nothing too new to him. Wiz: And don't throw that fallacy abuse of power-scaling crap at us about King Bob-Omb's fight against Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. Yes, King Bob-Omb did fight all 3 of them but this doesn't put him at some amazing power level for various reasons. 1) Paper Mario was only armed with his standard equipment that being his jump and hammer, he didn't have the crystal stars or pure hearts or anything like that. 2) There is no real way to know how much trouble King Bob-Omb gave them in the fight due to his performance being entirely dependent on how well the game's actual player fights against him. 3) King Bob-Omb lost the fight anyway. The only thing the fight proves is King Bob-Omb's durability being able to withstand as much damage as he did. BoomStick: King Bob-Omb was a tank alright but even a tank can only stay together for so long against someone who has got the skills and gear to outpace and out-weapon em. Though, before I make my ending pun I still have one question Wiz. Wiz: What is it BoomStick? BoomStick: Will King Demoman ever go back to the other mercs? Wiz: I don't know BoomStick, I think he found a place among his own kind now. BoomStick: Well good for him! He sure DEMOlished this battlefield. Wiz: The winner is Demoman. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:MadMaxPyro